


days and nights like paradise

by momentsinlove



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No sir, if you want to call me son I will not be opposed to it. Nor would I leave you," John says honestly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You are much like one of those dogs, the ones that bark but as soon as you present them with affection they roll over. That's what I want you to do for me, to roll over like the good boy you are," Washington says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	days and nights like paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Man thanks for this collection, I hope it does it justice.
> 
> Y'all can find me a loversoutoftime @ tumblr

John waits like a child in trouble with their parents, hands clasped behind his back. Lafayette assures him that he won't be sent home, that he will be reprimanded surely but Washington needs John, so he will be fine, eventually.

It's not exactly a comforting thought. John hadn't prepared for the after effects during the duel, instead had only focused on shutting Charles Lee up, the damn fool. And John just simply can't fathom why Washington would even want to thank Lee for his service, after all they were in this mess because Lee didn't know how to be quiet and keep his thoughts to himself.

So John waits and hopes. 

_____

John heads into the tent, no sign of Alexander anywhere, but Washington's face says everything John needs to know about the conversation. Washington's lips are pressed tightly together, his brows knitted and John knows that Alexander most likely said something he shouldn't have. 

"Sit Laurens," Washington says, his voice curt.

John sits in front of the desk, hands reaching to nervously touch at his neck, unsure if he should just apologize, say what Washington wants to hear and take whatever punishment seems fit. He might as well bite the bullet, so to speak, as he got himself into this mess. He doesn't regret it, would do it again if given the chance. 

"I'm disappointed in you Laurens. I know you are reckless but I did not think you would challenge Lee to a duel. Over my honor at that," Washington says.

John looks to meet Washington's gaze, holding it for a few seconds before looking past him. 

"Well Your Excellency, I did not think a man like Lee should even be able to speak of you at all. And besides, Alexander would have done it but he did not want to disobey orders. I did not care in the moment but knew I Lee had to pay for his words," John says.

"Is that so."

"Yes. I would do it again because you do not deserve to be spoken about in such a way, not when you are doing your best. I commend you for that sir," John says honestly.

John focuses his eyes back on Washington and sees the quirk of Washington's lips as his face softens, no longer as angry.

"I might be disappointed but that's what I like about you Laurens, you don't show up here ready to fight still. Do you know what Hamilton did? He got angry with me, told me not to call him son and stormed off in search of his wife, but you wouldn't do that, would you?" Washington asks.

"No sir, if you want to call me son I will not be opposed to it. Nor would I leave you," John says honestly.

"You are much like one of those dogs, the ones that bark but as soon as you present them with affection they roll over. That's what I want you to do for me, to roll over like the good boy you are," Washington says.

John feels his ears burn, the shame overcoming him. He cannot objection to what Washington says, especially not now. Perhaps if he had come in like Alexander, still angry he might have scoffed at Washington and demanded something else, another punishment.

But this doesn't seem like a punishment, at least not to John. 

In fact he thinks it could be far worse.

Washington moves to stand, coming around the desk so that he may lean against it, directly in front of John. John knows he has nowhere to go, not that he would. But he feels just how commanding Washington is and knows it would not take much for Washington to pull him from the chair and push him against the desk and have his way.

John licks his lips and he wants that, would be absolutely content if Washington were to take him, make him his own personal lover whenever he needs to get rid of pent up anger. If Hamilton won't take the gift that perhaps was offered to him well John is happy to pick up the slack. 

"Sir, what could I do for you, to make things right again?" John asks, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips once more.

John looks up, meets Washington's gaze and watches him as Washington leans forward, rests one of his hands on John's cheek. John gasps, knows all it would take is a little force and that hand would leave John's cheek red. Knows that hand could wrap around John's neck easily enough, thumb pressing against his windpipe dangerously enough that John would have to gasp for air. 

And God does he want both of those scenarios. He wants Washington rough him up, bite hard into his flesh and leave marks across his skin. 

"Well for starters son, you could get on your knees," Washington says, hand moving to grab John's hair.

John snaps back to reality and goes to his knees in front of Washington, mouth parting in expectation. He hears Washington laugh, the fingers in his hair scratching at his scalp.

"So eager aren't you, what a good boy. I think I'll give it to you then, let you have what you want," Washington says.

John needs nothing else, instead his hands reach up to work open Washington's breeches, pulling them down and using his left hand to keep Washington's shirt clear. John's mouth waters at the sight of Washington's cock, half hard and leaking already. 

"Get to it, show me how good and loyal you are."

John wraps his lips around the head of Washington's cock, licks over it with his tongue before sliding his mouth further down. He's no novice, has had quite the experiences before. It seems Washington is surprised by his abilities as he gasps, his fingers tightening in John's hair once more.

"Goddamn boy, where on earth did you learn how to suck like this?" Washington asks.

John doesn't answer, instead keeps doing at it. He knows his mouth and jaw will be sore later but it will be worth it, no doubt. He knows he will be thinking about this moment months down the line and he wants to make it as perfect as possible, eager to show Washington just how much he appreciates him.

Washington's fingers move from his hair over the nape of John's neck, squeezing in appreciation. John feels his heart beating faster, lust curling in his stomach. He loves the praise, likes when hands trail over his body in a show of appreciation. He may not get that today but John has a feeling he will definitely be earning much more of Washington's praise and affection.

"Still your yourself, allow me to use you," Washington murmurs.

John relaxes his jaw as best as possible, doesn't move his mouth as Washington thrusts into it, John nearly gagging as Washington hits the back of his throat. He has never had someone use him in quite this way, no his adventures with Alexander and Lafayette are much more tame, so to speak.

"Your mouth, God your mouth is beautiful," Washington says, coming hard down the back of John's throat.

There is no time to pull away, instead John he manages to swallow Washington's seed, coughing after and he prays he will not throw up in front of Washington. There are tears in his eyes and he blinks them away, looking to Washington.

"Thank you Your Excellency," John says.

"No need to thank me. In fact, I should show you how much I appreciate what you did."

John feels his eyes widen, he did not expect that Washington would want to touch him, instead just assumed that Washington would send him along his way to finish elsewhere. John scrambles to his feet, his own cock painfully hard inside of his breeches and he nearly screams when Washington pulls their bodies together.

"Calm yourself Laurens, or I will tie you up and leave you for the night," Washington says, although his voice is soft, not at all threatening. 

Washington turns them so he can lay John across his desk, works his breeches down. John stares as Washington trails his hands over John's thighs, spreading them so he can get a better look. Then his fingers curl around John's cock, stroking him and John admits, he isn't great at it but Washington is in his commander and he will take whatever is given to him.

"What do you want Laurens?" Washington asks.

"Your fingers, fuck me with your fingers," John gasps out.

Washington reaches and slaps him, not hard but enough to sting and John moans."You will not use such language around me," Washington says. 

Shame rises but he can't bother to care, not when Washington's fingers push into his mouth. John licks expertly at t hem, makes sure they are slick before Washington pulls them away, spit trailing across John's chin and neck.

John feels as Washington presses his fingers into John, the spit not quite enough to ease the burn as they sink further into John. The pain isn't enough to have John begging for Washington to stop, instead he moves so Washington gets the hint. Luckily it is enough for Washington to scissor his fingers, fucking them into John as his other hand strokes his cock.

It's clumsy and not quite right but John wants it, craves it. It doesn't take long for John to feel his balls tighten and his release comes quickly, his own seed spurting across his stomach and Washington's hand. John slumps his body against the desk and he watches as Washington brings his fingers up to John's lips.

"Clean them," Washington demands.

John licks his fingers clean and he should be repulsed by the idea of tasting himself but he is not, instead he moans appreciatively, makes sure Washington is completely clean before he lets his fingers go. Washington steps away and when he returns, John feels the cloth against his skin, cleaning him of any residue. When Washington is done, he moves to help John stand, fixing his breeches for him.

"You are excused Colonel Laurens," Washington says, sitting back at his chair.

"Thank you sir, for not sending me home. I will be of service whenever you need me. I will do whatever it is you ask of me," John says quietly.

John watches as Washington's eyes darken, his mouth parting and John knows their next encounter may not be too far off.

"I know you will. You are very good at taking orders. I will see you first thing in the morning," Washington says and John leaves, knowing he is dismissed.

He heads back towards his own tent, thinks of a fake scenario to tell the others, one they will believe. He simply cannot tell them of what just happened, not even Lafayette. This is his own secret to keep.

_____

When he is later in bed, finished recounting his ordeal in Washington's tent (the one he made up), he finds himself grinning in the dark, hand trailing down to lightly touch himself despite Lafayette being next to him. John knows he must find a way to thank Alexander for the gift he has given him.


End file.
